Reactor
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Reactor" (リアクター Riakutā) is an archetype of Machine-Type monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are used by Greiger in the anime. Their effects inflict 800 damage to the opponent when they play a particular type of card. All Reactors except "Summon Reactor・SK" destroy the designated card, but none of the "Reactors" negate the effect of the card. The lettered suffixes of "Summon Reactor・SK", "Trap Reactor・Y FI", and "Spell Reactor・RE" spell out "SKY FIRE". Together they combine to Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". In the Japanese version, the Reactors are called "Summon Reactor・AI", "Trap Reactor・RR", and "Magic Reactor・AID". Their suffixes spell "AIRRAID", while "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" is "Giant Bomber Airraid". Visually, they are all based off of WWII-Style aircraft, specifically bombardment-type or fighter/bomber aircraft. They were released in the Pack, Crimson Crisis, and are solely supported by the OCG/TCG effect of "Dark Flattop". Estilo De Jogo The use of "Reactors" can force an opponent into a difficult situation, especially when multiple "Reactors" are on the field. Simply playing cards will cause the opponent to take damage, and the effects of the "Reactors" destroying them will make playing Equip, Continuous and Field Cards very difficult. This can be especially detrimental to Different Dimension, "Uria" and "Hamon", "Volcanic" and other Decks that rely on such cards. The main weakness of "Reactors" is that the lower-Level monsters have a survivability issue (which is partially mitigated by "Fake Explosion"), so to be effective a Deck involving "Reactors" must rely upon cards that can block or stall an opponent's attacks until "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" can be Summoned. Both can be Summoned with "Mystic Tomato", being DARK monsters. All of the "Reactors" are DARK, so cards such as "Dark Armed Dragon" may be very useful in tight situations. It is known that this archetype is not well-supported. The best known combo is using "Black Salvo" to Special Summon "Trap Reactor・Y FI" in order to Synchro Summon "Dark Strike Fighter". "Dark Flattop" provides an easier method to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" after it is destroyed. Since the "Reactors" have good field control, they would be good in field control based Decks. However they would take up most of the card spaces, so your main purpose of the "Reactors" should be getting "SKY FIRE" out. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Summon Reactor・SK * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Spell Reactor・RE * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Cyber Dragon * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" * Solar Wind Jammer Monstros Reguladores * Black Salvo * Genex Ally Birdman * Genex Ally Remote * Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi" * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" Monstros de Fusão * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Cyber Saurus Monstros Sincro * Dark Flattop * Dark Strike Fighter * Genex Ally Axel * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech Magias * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Instant Fusion * Iron Call * Limiter Removal * Overload Fusion * Solidarity * Trade-In Armadilhas * Fake Explosion * Rivalry of Warlords Deck De Reator Escuro The Dark Reactor Deck takes the advantage that all the three "Reactors" are DARK. The monster can be easily Summoned using "The Dark Creator" or replaced by means of "Phantom of Chaos". Because in this approach it is necessary to bring them into the Graveyard we can make use of "Foolish Burial", "Armageddon Knight" and "Dark Grepher". "Allure of Darkness", "Trade-In" and "Reinforcement of the Army" can easily speed up the Deck. Categoria:Arquétipos